(a) Field of the Invention
For the clutch type reversible transmission bicycle with bidirectional input and one-way output of the present invention, human's foot drives the input terminal of the human input device at forward or reverse dual rotary directions, and then the output terminal of the human input device transmits the kinetic energy to the input terminal of the clutch type reversible transmission drive device with bidirectional input and one-way output, and the output terminal of the clutch type reversible transmission drive device with bidirectional input and one-way output produces constant rotary direction output to drive the load wheel set; and when the load wheel set moves back, the reverse drive caused by back move occurs at output terminal, through releasing the connectable or releasable clutch device, the clutch type reversible transmission bicycle with bidirectional input and one-way output is prevented from being locked.
The present invention is applied to pedal vehicles, or mixture of electric and pedal vehicles, or combination of electric and pedal auxiliary vehicles, especially to a bicycle capable of being pedaled bidirectionally and driven to move in unidirectional.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The rider on the conventional bicycle always pedals at constant direction, and the related muscles and joints are constantly used during the pedaling period, i.e. some muscles and joints of the rider's body are constantly used and stressed, and the others are constantly unused and released, overall, the human load is uneven, the rider is easily fatigued, and exercise injury is caused by frequently pedaling.